


Forfeit

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love someone enough to give them up. [06/16/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forfeit

## Forfeit

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. I think I'm undermedicated. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

By the time Clark was old enough to vote Lex knew everything. He'd seen through the diversions, distractions, half-truths, and outright lies. And he understood what it all was for. Clark Kent needed protection. He needed to be protected from people like Lionel Luthor. 

The Kents had done an admirable job, but they weren't prepared to face the future. They were too innocent and noble to know what people were really capable of. Lionel Luthor would have Clark vivisected and dissected like an introductory biology frog. Hell, if Lex didn't care so much about Clark, he probably would too. Only someone with the same sneak underhandedness and dirty bag of tricks could protect Clark. Really protect him. Only Lex. 

Once he realized that, the solution was clear. Painful, but obvious. The best way, the only way to save his best friend was to end the friendship. It only moved Clark closer to Lionel Luthor's radar. He had to convince Clark to hate him. Clark had to make the decision. Any inkling that he was being manipulated, and Clark would demonstrate the legendary Kent stubbornness. And that might get him killed. 

It was so much easier than he had thought it would be, which was almost a disappointment. Once outside the microcosm of Smallville, their lives moved in very different directions. With Lex making only half the effort he could have, their contact became more and more infrequent. Only then did Lex begin emulating his father. 

And finally the last step was taken and Clark hated him. As he should. 

Lex poured himself a celebratory glass of champagne. He looked at the board in front of him, and laid down the black king. "For you, Clark. I'm doing it for you." 


End file.
